


airline seats are truly horrid

by phinnia



Series: Ineffable Drabbles [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phinnia/pseuds/phinnia
Summary: This is a hill I shall die on for the rest of my life.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537249
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	airline seats are truly horrid

If there was one thing that Aziraphale truly, honestly disliked being his size for, it was whenever he had to get into an airline seat. And now that they had to watch out with the larger miracles (and there was absolutely no way he was traveling across the ocean on one of those telephone wires) they had to go the human way. So he was grouchy about it. 

At least the seats in First Class were roomier, he thought. Although Crowley didn't seem to be fitting any easier. 

"No room for your legs on these things." He mumbles, trying to wrap himself in the airline blanket at the same time.

"So it's no easier for you, then." He smiles slightly.

"Not at all, 's terrible. Always hitting my knees on everything. Why?"

"I thought about swapping bodies with you, but it doesn't look like it would be any better." 

Crowley huffs a slight laugh. "Trust me, angel. It's no better at all." He sticks something in his ears and curls up.

"Have you tried it as a snake?"

"That's worse." Crowley says, his shoulders hunching. "They put the pets down under in the hold of the aircraft. I just about _froze_ the one time I tried that."


End file.
